U.S. Pat. No. 2,397,306 discloses a portable radio receiver having a carrying handle extending from a casing. The carrying handle includes a gripping portion having a tuning scale for adjusting the receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,383 discloses a compact radio wherein an earphone assembly is retained within a storage space in a disk-like body portion, such that the wire and earphone assembly cannot become entangled.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,999 discloses a portable radio comprising a headset sized to be received over the head to dispose a pair of earphones proximal to the ears.